Viser juste, être juste
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Recueil de ficclets / OS sur Clint, divers et variés dans tous les genres et surtout avec non loin, Pïetro et Wanda ou même Natasha (avec ou sans couple)
1. Une bataille inégale

**Note :** Fic écrite en utilisant les cinq mots suivants : plume, monde, misanthrope, cascade, silence & extra-terrestre. Yep ça fait six mais le dernier est un bonus  
 **Note 2 :** …Je crois que lire les comics de Hawkeye m'a inspiré ça. Même si c'est sur le Clint du film (bien qu'il soit sourd).  
 **Note 3 :** … Pietro est vivant, je sais pas quand cette fic se passe (après Civil War de sûr), tout ça tout ça.  
 **Note 4 :** Cette fic est le début d'un recueil de fics que je peux écrire sur Hawkeye comme j'l'adore !

\- Et flûte.

Il savait qu'il était sans cesse écouté par ce que pouvait dire Steve, alors il avait été poli.  
Clint était comme ça : il n'avait pas de supers pouvoirs, alors il… Il quoi ? Respectait les règles malgré tout ? Léger comme une plume, malgré son poids d'humain, il fonça en direction d'une cible qui s'éloignait, et tira une flèche.  
Et même s'il sauta comme pour s'envoler loin du monde, et que le mouvement aurait pu le faire rater, il visa juste.  
Il visait toujours juste.

Peut-être que lui aussi avait des supers pouvoirs. Celui de toujours bien viser. Ca le fit un peu sourire. Mais il savait que sourire n'aiderait pas au combat.  
Le monde était envahi par des sortes d'aliens dégueulasses, et c'était aux Avengers de le régler. Comme la fois où d'autres aliens dégueulasses étaient déjà apparus sur Terre.  
Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de Loki. Juste d'un foutu misanthrope venu d'une autre planète, pas capable de respecter la Terre.

Clint n'avait pas trop réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Il jouait encore au golf, quand il avait été convoqué non pas juste par Steve, mais bien par Steve et Tony. Il fallait croire que leur couple s'était rabiboché un brin depuis la dernière fois.

Après une cascade de flèches, il se reposa au sol, alors qu'un boum surgit non loin de lui. Un instant il fut heureux d'avoir des problèmes auditif. Au moins, il supportait moins les bruits qui tournaient autour d'eux. C'était mieux pour se concentrer.  
Fonçant parmi les débris, il courrait aussi vite que possible, mais sentait bien que son propre pouvoir commençait à avoir ses limites.  
Viser bien, oui, mais avec quoi ?

Il sentit la dernière flèche de son carquois, disparaître dans ses mains pour s'envoler, et soupira de lassitude. L'habitude blasée de ne plus avoir d'arme.  
Pour occuper son regard, autour de lui, Clint perçu des cibles qui n'étaient pas des cibles, plus des amis à observer, des morveux à guetter, et une chose verte énorme qui bourrinait autant que possible au côté d'une fourmi géante en costume.

Oh, pardon, il voulait dire, Hulk et Ant-Man.

Clint était quoi à côté ? Il parlait à peine, on lui volait toutes les bonnes répliques, et il était juste bon à servir de babysitter.

Soudain, il sentit le choc. Un des débris l'avait atteint à force qu'il se morfonde sans bouger.  
Il n'entendit alors plus que le silence.  
Le silence et la douleur, qui lui traversa tout le corps sans prévenir. La douleur, l'asphyxie, le noir et le silence. Il se retrouvait avec les Quatre Cavaliers de sa propre Apocalypse, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.  
Ou plutôt si.  
Son aide auditive était sûrement cassée d'où le silence. Et avant de mourir sans pouvoir respirer, il aurait bien aimé une tasse de café.  
Une dernière. Aussi noire que sa vision.

En parlant de Vision…

\- Dépêche-toi, Vision, s'il te plait ! Aide-moi !

La voix de la gamine. Cette foutue gamine pas douée pour se contrôler elle-même, mais plus douée qu'elle ne le pensait pour contrôler ce qu'elle avait en elle.  
Clint eut un bref sourire qui lui tordit les côtes. Il devait en avoir un joli nombre de cassées.  
Et son appareil auditif n'était pas si défectueux. Même si la voix lui avait semblé venir de très loin.

Il sentit le rocher se soulever. Il aurait finalement sa tasse de café.  
Il sentit aussi une tornade l'emporter. Pietro n'était pas bien gracieux, mais il avait fait vite pour retirer l'archer de dessous le rocher.

\- Ce crétin d'extra-terrestre n'aura pas ta peau, crois-moi, le vieux !

Clint se laissa sourire.  
Puis, alors que Pietro le déposait dans un endroit sûr, il sentit le noir, le silence et la douleur l'envahir.  
Mais ça semblait logique quand on savait qu'il venait de s'évanouir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était couvert de bandages. Mais il avait survécu. Parce qu'à défaut de manquer de flèches dans le carquois, il avait fait ce que personne n'aurait pu faire : gagner l'affection de deux morveux bizarres et plus attachants qu'ils ne le paraissaient.  
Et ça lui avait sauvé la vie.

Fin.


	2. Un archer inutile

\- Du café, Clint ?  
\- Non.

Que Clint refuse un café tenait presque du miracle. Tony l'avait déjà vu prendre la cafetière directement pour boire dedans, après tout.  
Donc, que Clint refuse un café avec autant de hargne, rendait presque le tout un peu triste.

Mais Clint n'était pas content. Sa mauvaise humeur se faisait ressentir, et au fond, certains étaient heureux que la mission soit finie et qu'il puisse retourner bientôt chez lui. Parce qu'un Clint énervé, ça donnait des choses peu agréables.  
Comme Clint qui oublie – exprès – ses aides auditives et fait semblant de rien entendre. Bon d'accord, il n'entendait vraiment rien.  
Comme Clint qui s'essaie aux fléchettes avec la mauvaise main, et qui manque de planter une fléchette sur quelqu'un.  
Comme Clint qui ne veux parler qu'à Natasha, à la rigueur. Ou à Pietro. Mais Pietro ne savait pas parler la langue des signes, et Clint n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort. Alors restait Wanda qui usait de télépathie, mais ça ne changeait pas son humeur.

L'ambiance pesait à cause de Clint.  
Clint, qui était l'archer du groupe, et qui avait l'impression en cet instant de n'être plus rien du tout. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était cassé le poignet.

Un archer avec un bras, c'est aussi utile qu'un Tony Stark sans costume.  
Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait fait remarquer Clint, quand Tony avait essayé de le réconforter.  
Mauvaise idée. L'archer était trop grognon pour ça.

Alors, pas de café.  
Juste un Clint qui attendait de rentrer, et de faire supporter sa mauvaise humeur à Laura pour qu'elle le calme.  
Du moins, il attendit jusqu'à ce que Pietro se foule la cheville.  
Personne n'avait bien compris comment c'était arrivé, sinon que Wanda était sûre et certaine que c'était une fausse blessure.

Toujours est-il, que ce fut en boitant qu'il s'approcha d'un Clint ronchon, qui marmonnait à propos de sa ferme qu'il ne pourrait même pas retaper.

\- Je ne peux plus courir, fit Pietro, en articulant bien pour que Clint comprenne. Clint qui l'observa, et lui fit de la place sur le canapé.  
\- Je ne peux plus tirer des flèches  
\- On devrait faire un club des Avengers inutiles, alors, fit remarquer Pietro, poursuivant  
\- Peut-être.

Pietro eut un petit sourire

\- Sinon on peut échanger. Je suis tes bras, et tu es mes jambes.  
\- Tu sais tirer des flèches ?  
\- Non, tu sais courir vite ?  
\- Non.

Bon, alors ce duo ne marcherait pas.  
Mais Pietro avait réussi ce qu'il commençait à faire. Et il le sut, quand il vit Clint sourire un peu. 

\- Je dois avoir l'air ridicule, lâcha l'archer  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Si quelqu'un attaque, je pourrais juste lui faire des coucous avec un bras, mon arc dans cette main mais aucune flèche pouvant être lancée.  
\- Si un ennemi arrive, tu survivras, alors.

Clint tourna son regard vers le garçon aux cheveux argentés, qui haussa les épaules :

\- Tu seras loin derrière. Ça te fait des vacances. Personne ne va te demander de lancer des flèches. Et de ce que j'ai compris, ta ferme te manque.  
\- Donc je suis bien inutile  
\- Pas vraiment, tu es juste en…Vacances ? Et puis imagine quand tu reviendras ! Je te vois bien, arriver sans prévenir, sans que personne ne te vois venir. Je pourrais même t'aider pour ça.

Oui Clint savait que Pietro adorait que personne ne le vois venir.

\- Tu arriverais, sur le champ de combat, et une flèche volerait sur l'ennemi, qui n'aurait pas prévu qu'on puisse avoir « juste » un archer dans l'équipe.

Il devait bien l'avouer, l'archer aimait cette idée. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi frimeur que pouvait l'être le morveux qui s'était foulé la cheville selon ses dires.

\- Admettons…

Steve qui les observait de loin, se laissa sourire. Il n'y avait que les gamins que Clint avait recueilli – ou presque – pour parvenir à le consoler comme ça.  
Clint partit le cœur plus léger, et l'ambiance sembla se détendre. Pietro enleva les bandes à son pied, et en profita pour courir après la voiture de Clint, juste pour le narguer.  
Tout de même.

Quand Pietro revint, il avait une flèche dans la main. Selon ses dires, Clint l'avait envoyé avec le plus de précision possible, et aurait marqué juste.  
Alors que Clint était handicapé, Tony songea à le rappeler lorsqu'un ennemi attaqua. Un joueur de fléchettes pouvait tout aussi bien être utile qu'un archer. Non ?

Fin


	3. Réunion matinale

**Note :** Un peu de Clintasha parce que, Clintasha.  
 **Note 2 :** Au fait en contexte je me suis basé sur l'idée que Tony soit le directeur du SHIELD x). (on fait ça en rp avec mon castor tout doux du coup voilà) Et bien sûr je me base toujours sur Clint qui est sourd x)

\- Et donc, Tony devait venir faire le pitch du matin et…  
\- Lui et Steve se sont retrouvés en mission.  
\- Quelle coïncidence.

Clint esquissa un léger sourire, en entendant Natasha dire cela. C'était vrai que le hasard était plutôt incroyable.

\- Donc, pas de réunion matinale ?  
\- Pas de réunion matinale.

Clint s'étendit sur sa chaise, lâchant un long soupir. Bien que la situation l'amusait, il regrettait d'être sorti de son lit pour aller passer du temps sur une chaise, pour qu'on lui annonce finalement que le directeur du SHIELD était parti avec l'idole de tout le monde.

Il était d'avis de fermer ses aides à la prochaine réunion, pour montrer que de fait, il protestait contre le fait de se réveiller tôt pour rien.  
Alors qu'il songeait à ça, il vit une chevelure apparaître devant lui. Chevelure rousse, accompagné d'un visage souriant

\- Désespéré ?  
\- Ouais. Je me suis levé pour rien.  
\- Tu as eut ton café ?  
\- Oui, mais c'était pour rien finalement.  
\- Je croyais que le café n'était jamais pour rien ?

Clint esquissa un plus grand sourire, et sentit son visage approcher de celui de Natasha. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
Silencieux.  
Clint sentit son coeur faire des montagnes russes.

Il se dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.  
Quelque chose.  
Comme quoi.  
L'embrasser ?

Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu veux un café ? demanda-t-il  
\- Je croyais que c'était pour rien le café ?  
\- Si c'est avec toi… Ca sera pas pour rien.

Il ne vit pas le léger rougissement de Nat.  
Il ne vit rien d'autre que son sourire, qui le persuada à aller faire du café.  
Clint se leva. D'abord le café. Pour le reste, il verrait après.


	4. Aime là

**Prompt :** Je suis pas gentil, je suis juste faible & Je ferais le premier, le second et le troisième pas.  
 **Note 2 :** Y a pas de spoil dans cette fic, je crois xD  
 **Note 3 :** Fic écrite sur le défi de Neko-Kirei "Bonne ou mauvaise conscience" d'où le format étrange vu que c'est la (mauvaise) conscience de Clint qui parles :p

Tu ne pensais pas qu'on pouvais succomber si facilement. A tes yeux, la vie était simple, quand elle n'étais pas envahie par des extra-terrestres invoqués par un dieu s'avérant lui même être un alien. Alien qui t'avais manipulé et dont tu t'étais délivré.  
Grâce à celle qui semblait envahir ton esprit d'une façon déroutante.  
Pourtant, tu ne devais, tu ne voulais pas.  
C'était peut-être pour cette raison que tu étais celui qui gardait ses distances. L'archer qu'on ne voit qu'après s'être pris la flèche, si loin de la scène, et prêt à tirer sans problème.

Puis tu l'avais invité chez toi, Natasha. Ça n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois. Elle n'était juste pas seule cette fois là. Il y avait les autres, et il y avait ce qu'il se créa entre elle et Bruce.

Mais je te dis, Clint, parce que je sais que tu m'entends. Je suis ta conscience, tu vois, je peux bien te parler et de te raisonner.  
Je te le dis : tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'être gentil et juste faible.  
Approche là, parle lui, touche lui la joue, comme tu le fais avec Laura.  
Qu'est ce que ça changera ?

Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Budapest. Tu n'en gardes peut-être pas le même souvenir qu'elle, mais tu le sais au fond de toi.  
C'est là que tu es tombé. Que tu as succombé.

Mais c'était trop tard selon toi. Moi je dis que non, que tu peux te permettre. Arrête donc d'être cet humain pudique, réservé, et trop fidèle. Tu as trop une grande gueule pour te permettre de te la fermer.  
Clint, je sais que tu as une femme, des enfants, et puis après ? Et puis ensuite ?  
T'as Natasha pas loin de là, juste à côté de ces morveux et de celle qui porte la bague que tu as offerts.

Sauf que comme tu t'es raté, sauf que comme t'as fait celui qui faisait comme si de rien n'était, bah Natasha elle regarde Bruce maintenant.

Est ce que tu es content ? Bien sûr ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui. Ou presque. Tony et Steve se regardent bien trop.  
Tu sais, je pense que Tony à la même conscience que toi. Lui il louche sur Steve en promettant à Pepper de l'aimer toujours.  
Un truc du genre.

Et toi, tu fais un peu pareil. Quand tu embrasses Laura y a autre chose qui viens à la tête. Alors arrête de prétendre. Sérieux, t'es pas crédible Clint. Déjà de base tu l'es pas beaucoup, mais là…

Voilà, regarde. Vous avez un moment tous les deux. Bon pas le meilleur moment et vous êtes entourés. C'est la guerre civile, tout ça tout ça. Mais Clint, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Continuer de loucher sur Natasha alors que vous êtes « pas dans le même camp », te chamailler avec, et repartir bons amis ?  
Caresse lui les cheveux.  
Bon ok, ce n'est peut-être pas la même solution.

Mais la prochaine fois. La prochaine fois, fais quelque chose.  
Je sais pas moi.

Et tu continues de prétendre que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, mais tu regardes ses cheveux roux, tu veux lui parler juste pour pouvoir partager avec elle, tu l'admires quand elle se bat, tu rêves qu'il y ait une mission pour passer du temps avec elle.  
Tu veux que je te rappelles la question que tu t'es posé quand on est venu te chercher pour la guerre civile, hein ?  
Je te rappelles ce que tu as demandé « Il y aura Natasha ? »  
Toujours.

Alors cette fois ne rate pas, cette fois reste avec elle. Je sais pas, fait quelque chose. On s'en fiche de Laura, de ta ferme et de tes gosses. D'accord pas tant que ça, parce que c'est triste de les laisser, parce que tu les aimes quand même.  
Ta vie est compliquée Clint, mais elle serait plus facile si tu commettais juste ce petit délit.  
Ce n'est pas mauvais...Ca sera si bon ?

Toucher ses cheveux. Toucher ses lèvres.  
Ca serait pas un gros pêché, juste une façon de t'exprimer.  
Et ça briserait pas votre amitié. Peut-être pas. Et avec un peu de chance, y aura pas de gros bonhomme vert pour te rétamer par terre.

Comme là. Où vous êtes à nouveau seuls.  
Nouvelle mission. Mais juste pour vous deux. Fury n'a appelé que vous deux. Pas besoin de tous les Avengers. Juste la badass aux poings et le badass aux flèches. Cela suffira, n'est ce pas ?  
Juste vous deux, dans ce couloir étroit, où derrière la porte, vous attend les méchants et peut-être votre mort.  
Juste vous deux et tu continues de m'ignorer.

Ta conscience te dit ces choses pour ton bien.  
Fais le premier pas. Puis le second. Puis le troisième. Tu peux le faire.

Et je te laisse faire. Je te vois qui s'approche d'elle, qui frôle ses lèvres. Tu sens bien que l'ambiance elle change, que c'est pas du tout pareil.

Et tu recules.

Comme si ce que tu faisais c'était mal. Peut-être que ta conscience ne pense pas qu'au bien. Peut-être qu'elle se trompe.  
Et qu'au fond, peut-être que juste rester amis, amis si proches, amis ambigus, amis qui savent des secrets l'un sur l'autre, ça suffira.  
Tu te dis que ça te suffira.  
Mais ça t'empêches pas de caresser ses cheveux avant de t'enlever.  
Juste pour profiter une dernière fois.  
Commettre ce délit, ce crime, et t'arrêter là.

Deux secondes plus tard, tu tires des flèches et c'est oublié. Vous êtes comme avant. Deux agents doués. Deux amis si proches.  
Et vous ferez avec.  
Du moins, tu le crois.  
Mais as-tu raison ?

Nous verrons.

Fin


	5. Le froid envahissant

**Note :** Du coup voilà encore un peu de Clintasha huhu

\- Comment tu fais pour tenir le coup ?

Natasha, qui n'avait sur elle qu'un petit veston, observa Clint en haussant les épaules. Ils n'étaient pas en hiver, mais le froid et la neige avaient envahi les lieux avec une force plutôt surnaturelle.

Trop surnaturelle d'ailleurs.

Et du coup, les Avengers avaient été appelé parce que « Loki s'est amusé à appeler les géants de glace d'on ne sait où pour faire mumuse avec la terre ».  
Loki, toujours et encore. Ça avait fait grincer les dents de Clint, mais au moins, il fut heureux de retrouver Natasha.

Natasha, qui, donc, n'avait qu'un veston, quand lui, se les caillait avec son manteau en fourrure.  
Natasha, qui l'observait avec un léger sourire moqueur avant de répondre à sa question :

\- Moscou. Y vivre, ça te vaccines contre le froid.

Clint soupira. Il devait avouer que Moscou devait avoir un avantage pour devoir s'habituer au froid.

\- Désolé de n'avoir connu essentiellement que Budapest.

Et, sans que Clint ne s'y attendes, Natasha se rapprocha de lui, très près, presque trop, avec un air malicieux :

\- Le Budapest dont je me rappelle nous a apporté beaucoup de chaleur, alors je peux comprendre…

Sans même rougir ou se sentir gêné, Clint eut un petit sourire en coin, et hocha la tête.  
Décidément, ce qui s'était passé à Budapest n'appartenait qu'à eux, mais il y avait bien des souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun.

Clint se sentit néanmoins plus chaud, au souvenir de ce séjour à Budapest, et bien que ça ne dure que quelques instants, cela lui laissa le temps de défoncer un géant à coup de flèche.

Fin.


	6. Pour un chien

**Note :** Le Clint qu'on voit ici est le Clint des comics de je ne sais plus son nom, mais du coup y a Kate Bishop qui est aussi une Hawkeye.

Il n'avait pas la force de Captain America ou encore moins de Hulk. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un archer, mais il avait un cœur, et de l'espoir.  
De l'espoir de quelqu'un qui ne craint plus rien, et qui est capable de faire face à un problème parce que « erf de toute façon hein ».  
Parfois Clint se disait que si Kate n'avait pas été là pour lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu.

Ici, dans la situation actuelle, son espoir restait fort.  
Parce qu'il sentait les émotions le perdre, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas endurer ce qu'il se passerait si jamais il échouait. Alors même sans avoir une force surnaturelle, Clint poussait cette voiture qui écrasait une autre, qui écrasait son chien.  
Enfin son chien.  
Celui qui avait appartenu à un russe qui ne savait pas en prendre soin.

Et qu'importe s'il le faisait seul, qu'importe s'il n'avait pas une force ultime. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sauver ce chien.  
Parce que Clint n'avait rien à perdre. Parce que quitte à faire, il valait mieux que ce chien vive plus que lui.  
Et pour ça, il pousserait cette maudite voiture jusqu'au lever du soleil s'il fallait.

\- Accroche-toi !

Grâce à ses aides auditives, il entendit un gémissement venant du chien, et il n'abandonnait pas. Autour de lui des gens passaient, mais ne l'aidaient pas. Trop effrayés, trop peu confiant, etc.  
Et Clint qui ne voulait pas voir ce chien mourir.

Il sentit soudain le poids de la voiture se faire plus léger.  
Clint releva le regard. Devant lui se tenait Kate, l'autre Hawkeye existant dans ce monde, et surtout, son principal soutien.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser faire ça tout seul ?  
\- Oh… Merci, Kate. Je me débrouillais.  
\- C'est ça. Pousse au lieu de penser pouvoir me mentir.

Clint eut un petit sourire, et, se sentant libéré d'un poids avec l'impression d'être plus léger, il poussa jusqu'à pouvoir sauver le chien. Kate insista même pour l'emmener au vétérinaire, et fit même autant de café que Clint voulait.  
Au final, il fut heureux de l'avoir près de lui. Comme souvent… Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.


	7. La pêche à la ligne

**Note :** Fic écrite sur la musique « La pêche à la ligne » c'est pas super joyeux mais c'est un peu Clintasha !

Laura savait que se marier avec quelqu'un comme Clint, ça n'apporterait pas que du bonheur. En un sens il fallait de tout pour faire un foyer. C'était vrai, mais c'était douloureux. Parce que de toute évidence, Clint n'était jamais là.  
Ou bien il était trop là. Comme si, quand il rentrait, il se sentait obligé d'imposer sa présence. Pour lui rappeler qu'il existait, qu'il était là pour elle. Que ça soit pour Laura ou la maison d'ailleurs. Il s'efforçait d'exister et de marquer la ferme de sa présence.

Laura savait que ça faisait plaisir aux enfants, mais les années passant, elle se sentait seule.

Peut-être parce qu'elle savait. Qu'elle n'était que le prix de consolation d'une aventure qui n'avait jamais terminé tout à fait. Clint connaissait Laura depuis longtemps, et elle savait donc que s'il avait fini par sortir avec pour la demander en mariage, ce n'était pas que pour elle, c'était pour se taire lui.  
Ne pas faire face à la vérité, l'ignorer totalement.

Laura savait que quand elle s'occupait des enfants, seule, et de la ferme, seule, Clint était accompagné. Même s'il n'approcherait jamais le réel fruit de son amour. Même s'il ne lui dirait jamais rien, ne lui avouerait pas.  
Parce qu'ils étaient comme des frères et sœurs, et que Clint avait eu la bêtise de trouver Natasha resplendissante à Budapest.  
Parce que lui, il adorait Laura, mais préférait toujours la rousse, qui faisait d'une certaine façon, chavirer son cœur.  
Et ce cœur, qui le poussait à revenir, encore et encore, vers les Avengers. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était jamais facile. Que souvent c'était toujours pire.

Laura soupira, seule, dans sa maison, ses enfants à l'école.  
Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Clint. Et quand elle lui en toucherait un mot, ça serait trop tard.  
Attrapant sa valise, son autre sac, terminant de remplir sa voiture, elle commença à conduire.

Restait à annoncer la vérité, restait à faire que Clint fasse face à cette vérité.

Dans tous les cas, Laura ne pouvait supporter ce déni, ces mensonges, et si elle aimait Clint, et qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi, c'était par amour qu'elle faisait ça.  
Elle avait échoué. Leur mariage était un désastre. Il n'aimait pas la bonne personne.

Et elle préférait redevenir un lot à pêcher, qu'un triste lot qu'on récupère par résignation.

Fin.


	8. Les lèvres rouges

**Note :** Fanfic écrite durant une nuit du FOF sur le thème « Bisou » (pour plus d'info, merci de me mp)  
 **Note 2 :** POV Natasha, mais c'est du Clintasha, donc y a Clint donc c'est bon ça va dans ce recueil xD

Moi, j'aime faire des bisous. Surtout sur la bouche, avec mon plus beau rouge à lèvres. J'aime attraper la tête de mes compagnons, glisser mes mains sur leur visage, bien l'attraper, enfoncer un peu mes ongles avec envie, et embrasser si fort. Embrasser de toutes mes forces, avec autant de passion que jamais.  
Ça fait toujours tomber les gens que j'embrasse, de faire ça, c'est la preuve que j'ai de l'expérience, que j'embrasse mieux que personne, que personne ne peux faire de baisers comme moi.  
Mes bisous, ils sont plus tendres que jamais.  
Parfois je mets même ma langue, juste pour profiter, parce que ma cible, elle est jolie, alors je me dis que je lui dois bien ça. Ça, c'est quand je n'ai pas mon rouge à lèvres spécial, celui qui me tiens à cœur, celui qui m'est fétiche.  
C'est quand ce sont mes ongles, qui ont mon vernis préféré, ou que dans ma main, je tiens cet objet en métal porte bonheur.  
Je n'y peux rien, quand la cible est bonne, que les conditions aussi, je profite un peu.

Parce que bon, après, elle meurt, ma cible. Parce qu'elle se prend la balle du flingue que je lui ai collé contre le corps. Parce qu'elle sent le poison dans mes ongles. Parce qu'elle sent le poison de mes lèvres.  
Je suis une Veuve Noire, c'est naturel chez moi d'aller chercher le plaisir charnel, avant de tuer.

Mais à toi, j'aime faire des bisous sans poison. Des bisous naturels, des bisous réels, des vrais bisous, pas des baisers. Tu aimes ce mot "bisou", surtout quand il est dans ma bouche. Ça te fait rire, alors je te fais taire en allant dévorer la tienne de bouche. Je reste un peu une araignée croqueuse d'hommes, mais tu me fais craquer, mon très cher archer. Toi, tu as le droit à mes baisers innocents, tu as le droit à ceux qui ne te feront jamais de mal.

Tu es l'exception, et tu sais, à force que je fasse exception pour toi, je vais finir par oublier comment poser du poison sur mes lèvres, pour qu'elles ne puissent être qu'à toi.


	9. L'amour et sa sérénade

**Note :** Je sais que cette fic ressemble au chapitre « Aime là » maaaaaaaaaais tant pis

Il y avait Laura, et il y avait Natasha. Clint avait fait un choix, et c'était comme ça. Budapest l'avait motivé, ce moment où par l'amour il avait été animé. Ils s'étaient observés, avaient rempli leur mission ensemble, sans s'assembler, sans sembler vouloir aller plus loin. Pourtant, l'amour les dévorait, trop présent, prêt à les canarder. Embrassez-vous, soufflait-il, entre deux tirs ennemis. Enlacez-vous, hurlait-il sous la pagaille de la mission.  
Budapest avait été difficile. Mais plus pour le cœur de Clint que pour son corps. Il n'avait eu qu'une épaule déboîtée, et encore.  
Il avait fallu qu'il fasse un écart de conduite, qu'il se fasse flasher sous la rougeur des cheveux de son acolyte.  
Clint avait déjà Laura à cette époque.  
Alors il n'alla pas plus loin. Il n'osa pas toucher Natasha, pas l'embrasser, l'amour pouvait danser et faire sa sérénade autant qu'elle voulait, Clint était sourd. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Et si. S'il avait craqué. S'il s'était rapproché. S'il l'avait enlacé, embrassé, amoché, approché, trop près, tellement. Plus loin et tant qu'aujourd'hui Natasha prétendrait à une énième grossesse ?  
Clint secoua la tête alors que ses yeux glissèrent vers la Natasha du présent.  
Si c'était arrivé, alors tout aurait été différent, et il aurait eu moins à souffrir. Souffrir d'avoir récupéré des aides qui aidaient à sa surdité. Souffrir d'avoir ses aides qui lui faisaient entendre son amour. Amour qui hurlait plus fort que jamais.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, lâcha Clint alors que l'amour lui disait d'embrasser Natasha.

Et il enleva ses aides.  
Mais bien sûr ça ne suffit pas.  
Si à Budapest déjà, il avait osé faire le premier pas, sûrement qu'il serait resté fidèle. Lui l'être loyal.  
Mais c'était officiel : l'amour avait repris ses ailes, et même sans ses aides, il ne pourrait rien y faire. On ne pouvait rien faire quand l'amour ne se contentait plus d'hurler, et qu'il nous faisait bouger. On pouvait juste faire semblant de rien, et profiter des baisers qui faisaient tant de bien.

Alors il laissa l'amour le guider, et dérapa. Juste d'un pas. Juste un instant. Promis.


	10. La cible

**Note :** Faut savoir qu'il fallait écrire sur « Malheureusement » et en poème si possible…

Malheureusement, Clint n'avait plus qu'une flèche.  
C'était bien sa vaine, et surtout beaucoup la dèche.  
Parce que Clint sans flèches c'était comme un oiseau sans ailes. Un chat sans moustache. Un humain sans vie. Un Magicarpe niveau 1.  
Ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.  
Cette seule et unique flèche n'allait pas trop l'aider.  
Parce que sa cible avait tendance à beaucoup bouger.  
Oh, Clint visait parfaitement, il avait dans les yeux ce qu'il n'avait pas dans les oreilles, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'histoire, et au fait qu'il lui restait une flèche.  
Toute simple, normale. Sans artifice sinon de faire mal si on se la prenait.  
Mais Clint n'était pas sûr que contre cet ennemi ça suffirait.  
Seulement, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa cible partir, parce qu'elle l'agaçait, l'embêtait, et était bien trop impétueuse pour qu'il la laisse s'enfuir une fois de trop.  
Clint prit sa seule et unique flèche, pour intervenir.  
Ah ça non, Pietro ne la vit pas venir.  
Cette seule flèche qui alla tuer la mouche que le garçon rapide s'évertuait à essayer d'écrabouiller par la seule force de ses bras.

\- Mais Clint ! Je pouvais le faire !  
\- Mouais. Il me restait une flèche, je pouvais pas ne rien faire.

Pietro soupira et lâcha un pique qui fit se redresser l'archer. Quand Pietro parlait, il savait où viser.  
Clint savait viser aussi, et le garçon argenté le savait.

Heureusement pour lui, Clint n'avait plus de flèche.

Il continua ainsi à l'embêter, ne prenant même pas la peine de partir en courant.  
Cela lui apprendrait d'avoir tué sa cible antérieurement. 

Fin.


	11. Il y avait Budapest

**Note :** Clintasha en vue  
 **Note 2 :** Fait sur le thème « cyclique »

Il y avait Budapest.  
C'était un mot qui parfois sortait de la bouche de Clint, virulent comme la peste.  
Budapest, c'était juste une ville à la base. Mais c'était toute une histoire.  
Il y avait Natasha. Il y avait Budapest.  
C'était un fait que personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas.  
Il n'y avait que les deux pour savoir et c'était comme ça.  
Au grand regret de Tony, qui sentait les ragots et les piques sarcastiques lui monter au nez.  
Il y avait Natasha. Il y avait Budapest. Il y avait l'hôtel Aquincum.  
Et le lit, surtout le lit. Il était plus confortable que ceux du SHIELD tout cabossés.  
Même Clint l'avait reconnu, alors ils en avaient profité.  
Personne ne pouvait penser que ça finirait comme ça.  
Mais il y avait Natasha. Il y avait Budapest. Il y avait l'hôtel Aquincum. Et ses oreillers.  
Oreillers qui volèrent dans tous les sens dans une bataille endiablée.  
Au bout d'un moment, fatigué, les deux agents furent comblés.  
Il y avait Natasha.  
Il y avait Budapest.  
Il y avait l'hôtel, les oreillers.  
Et les souvenirs qui s'envolaient, se fragmentant, changeant selon le point de vue.  
Alors il y avait le Budapest de Clint, celui innocent où les oreillers servaient d'arme, sans fin, pour une bataille éblouissante.  
Et il y avait le Budapest de Natasha. Celui où les oreillers avaient servi à autre chose, des soutiens, pour une fusion de deux corps étincelants.

Mais personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il y eut réellement à Budapest.  
Même pas Tony qui apprit que les chambres de l'hôtel ne possédaient pas de caméras.  
Alors il y avait Natasha. Il y avait Clint.  
Il y avait Budapest, l'hôtel Aquincum, les oreillers.  
Et une histoire secrète cachée entre deux changements de draps.


	12. Jeu d'enfant

**Note :** Je devais faire de cette fic, un one shot, mais j'ai eut la flemme et je trouve que ça se suffit à soit même :D  
 **Note 2 :** C'est une UA (un univers alternatif) qui se passe à l'école :D  
 **Note 3 :** C'est du Hawksilver

\- Tu arriverais à toucher la troisième branche de l'arbre juste en face ?

Clint eut un rire.  
Il jouait avec Natasha dans la cour. Depuis qu'il avait emmené son lance pierre à l'école, les récrés prenaient, certes une drôle de tournure, mais de fait, l'amusait assez. Il s'était découvert un véritable don pour toucher tout et n'importe quoi.  
D'ailleurs, toucher la troisième branche de l'arbre fut un jeu d'enfant.  
Enfant qu'il était, du haut de ses dix ans.

Nat eut un petit sourire amusé :

\- Et faire tomber une feuille ?

Rapidement, le jeu devint une véritable épreuve, puisque de toute évidence, Clint commençait à tirer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Voire même rien du tout, quand Natasha lui fit "vise entre les jambes du surveillant".  
Ce jour là, le surveillant était une teigne, et personne ne l'aimait. Clint voulu se rater juste pour le plaisir de balancer un caillou dans la jambe de ce chauve qui virait toujours plus rose que rouge quand il s'énervait - et bon sang que Thanos s'énervait souvent -. Mais il savait que si ensuite il se faisait attraper, il allait avoir des problèmes.  
Il visa entre les jambes, et réussit. Thanos ne comprit même pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tu es doué, fit une voix derrière eux : mais est-ce que tu réussirais à me tirer dessus ?

Se tournant pour découvrir qui se proposait comme cible, Clint découvrit Pietro. Un petit gamin de six ans, qui s'était déjà fait connaître pour son sacré caractère. Et son adoration pour sa soeur.

\- Tu te proposes ? Je peux.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir une cible humaine et de potentiellement pouvoir lui faire mal. Clint visa Pietro, qui eut un sourire et partit soudain en courant. L'air de rien, Pietro couru si vite, que Clint n'arrêta pas de le rater.

Ça devint un jeu régulier.  
Au fil des années, Clint visait le plus jeune, et essayait toujours de le toucher. Mais comme par une sorte de hasard, il n'y parvint jamais.  
Il passa du lance pierre à l'arc, devint encore meilleur qu'il ne l'était, mais ça ne changea rien.

Sauf là. Quand il le visa, le toucha, l'attrapa, et réussi à l'embrasser.  
Mais là, il n'avait pas besoin d'arc, ni de lance pierre.  
Juste de le toucher par son amour, et ça sembla réussir, parce que Pietro lui répondit.


	13. La flèche dans sa cible

**Note :** Fic écrite durant la nuit du FOF sur le terme « Dense » (pour savoir ce qu'est la nuit du FOF, mp moi :D)Ma vie a commencé par un combat.  
 **Note 2 :** Pour le contexte, faut savoir que cette fic est une UA (univers alternatif) ou Hawkeye, Nat, Pietro sont aux lycées et Clint est en seconde année. Il a flashé sur Pietro mais Pietro sort déjà avec Kurt Wagner… VOILA xD (c'est tiré d'un rp qu'j'fais sur Discord avec mon castor)  
 **Note 3 :** Hawksilver, donc.

Celui contre lequel je devais faire admettre à mes parents que j'étais bon en archerie, et que je pouvais m'offrir le privilège d'avoir un arc et des flèches à mon anniversaire. Ma vie avait probablement commencé avant, mais elle n'était pas assez dense ni intéressante pour que ça compte.

Non, ma vie a commencé à partir de là, pour moi.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle continuerait sur d'autres combats, parfois plus difficiles. A commencer par faire admettre au club d'archerie du lycée que j'avais du talent là-dedans. C'est vrai que je m'étais toujours contenté d'un lance pierres. Mais un arc et des flèches, ça offrait plus de prestance. C'était plus dense d'un point de vue de profondeur de champ quand on tirait. Je prouvais mes talents, et me disait que les combats pour ma vie s'arrêteraient là.

Mais non. Non parce que l'archerie ne fut pas mon seul combat. Je me mis à participer à une guerre pour laquelle je n'avais rien demandé. Celle contre un sentiment qui s'était juste invité. Sans prévenir, juste comme ça, du même genre que le type relou qui viens chez toi et mange ton sandwich. Je me battais contre l'amour, qui était si dense et contre les remarques de Natasha. Maudit gamin aux cheveux argentés, une classe en dessous de nous, qui s'amusait à me tourmenter sans le savoir.

J'essayais de ne pas m'habituer à cette idée. Celle d'aimer, celle de vouloir être vers lui. Pietro n'était qu'un sale gamin et je n'avais pas envie de passer mon temps à être avec lui. Je me préoccupais plus de l'archerie. De montrer mes talents si denses à ceux qui pourraient vouloir nous rejoindre. Mais l'amour me fit rater une flèche, parce que j'étais trop concentré à observer ce tricheur courir à une vitesse surhumaine dans son club d'athlétisme. J'avais l'air ridicule, moi qui ne manquais jamais ma cible. Je me repris, en mode combat et envoyais ma flèche correctement cette fois.

C'est seulement après ça, que j'ai compris que ma bataille allait être plus dure que prévu, que l'amour était un maudit sentiment, et que Pietro avait déjà un petit ami. Un être bleu, qui semblait se l'accaparer sous mes yeux. Et Natasha qui ne cessa de me dire que j'avais un concurrent.

Je décidais de me concentrer encore plus. De prouver que je serais le meilleur dans ce combat. Mais même moi je ne sut pas si c'était contre l'amour ou le type bleu que je m'imaginais envoyer cette flèche. La réflexion autour de ce doute aurait été dense.

La flèche atterrie en plein milieu de la cible.

Pendant un instant, j'imaginais le bleu se la prendre dans les fesses. J'eus un sourire, et pourtant mon cœur me fit savoir que ce n'était pas assez, alors que Pietro et le bleu s'en allaient main dans la main.

Je compris que j'avais pour le moment perdu ce combat. L'amour et le bleu avait gagné. Et ça faisait mal.

Aïe.


	14. Avec le dos de la cuillère

**Note :** Fic Hawksilver, qui pour une fois n'est pas UA c'est un miracle xD

Si Pietro avait survécu à l'attaque d'Ultron, il n'était pas sûr de survivre au reste. Après tout, il avait l'impression que son cœur battait toujours plus vite dans sa poitrine, avant de voir une flèche se planter devant lui.

\- Allez gamin, on cours !

Voilà ce à quoi il avait le droit, tout ça parce qu'il avait osé accepter rejoindre les Avengers avec sa jumelle. Wanda avait été ravie, mais les jumeaux avaient vite découvert le derrière à tout ça : avoir un archer, une espionne et même un Iron Man ou un Capitaine America pour les entraîner, ça n'avait rien de tranquille. Et autant dire que si sur les quatre, les trois derniers - on ne comptait donc pas Clint - y allaient au maximum pour les entraîner, Clint n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

Surtout avec Pietro.  
Précisément avec lui.

Parce que selon Clint "il avait besoin d'être éduqué". Il n'avait pas voulu être baby-sitter, n'empêche qu'il semblait ravi de devenir entraîneur acharné.

En plus Pietro n'était pas d'accord. Il avait une très bonne éducation. Il aimait juste embêter son monde, encore plus quand il s'agissait du "vieillard" que pouvait être Clint Barton, archer de renom. Juste par le simple plaisir de le voir tenter de lui envoyer une flèche dans les fesses, pour se rater lamentablement parce que Pietro allait toujours trop vite.

\- Tu n'as pas d'endurance, morveux ! Lâcha Clint alors qu'il envoya une énième flèche, qui manqua de toucher l'argenté.

Pietro lâcha un juron, et eut une idée.  
Histoire de faire s'arrêter ce fou furieux qui voulait le tuer d'un point de côté.

Il courut, c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Fonçant vers Hawkeye qui se tenait en hauteur, il arriva à grimper pour réussir à arriver jusqu'à lui, avant de lui retirer son carquois pour le jeter au sol. Clint ne vit rien venir, il était trop lent comparé au sale gamin aux cheveux argentés.  
Et une fois cela fait, Pietro revint à une vitesse normale.

Seulement, il ne s'arrêta pas là : au lieu de se reposer, il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu veux pas te calmer un peu sur la détente ?

Et, sans prévenir, comme si ça allait avec ce qu'il avait dit, il embrassa sa joue, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Clint :

\- S'il te plaît.

Pour descendre aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.  
Bizarrement, après ça, si Steve continua d'être un véritable colonel en train de préparer des soldats, que Tony était encore et toujours exigeant pour la survie des futurs Avengers, et que Natasha restait la roublarde leader qu'elle était, Clint lui, se radoucit beaucoup avec Pietro.

Ce fut Wanda qui lâcha la mèche, quand elle parla de cette fois où les deux se tinrent la main sous ses yeux. Mais au moins, le reste des "entraîneurs" eurent leur explication quant au comportement étrange de Clint et Pietro quand ils étaient ensemble. Le baiser sur la joue produit par Pietro avait donné lieu à quelque chose de bien plus grand, et à présent c'était leur amour qui n'y allait plus avec le dos de la cuillère.


	15. Darling, stop

**Note :** Je sais une chose c'est que j'ai écris cette fic sur « Darling, stop » haha.  
 **Note 2 :** Clintasha au fait

Darling, stop, qu'elle lui avait dit avec son air langoureux. Darling. C'était le surnom qu'on donnait à la personne avec qui on voulait être proche. Celle dont on voulait découvrir les lèvres. Darling, stop. C'était des paroles qui avait manqué de le faire s'envoler.  
Et pourtant, Clint était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait pas d'ailes. Il n'était pas Cupidon malgré ses flèches, mais avait l'impression d'être touché par celui-ci. Ironique.

Darling, stop. Il n'y avait que Natasha pour utiliser ce genre de mot doux sans arrière-pensée. Darling, stop, comme on dit un mon coeur, s'il te plaît.  
Et Clint qui sentait son coeur jouer au toboggan.  
Il aurait bien aimé attraper la personne qui lui faisait répéter ces mots en lui. Briser le quatrième mur, aller plus vite, trouver les mots pour aller avec ces darling, stop qui le faisait tourner en rond.

Natasha qui lui disait ça alors que Clint essayait de s'exprimer sur son problème. De coeur. Que ça n'allait pas fort bien avec sa petite amie en ce moment. Et Natasha qui l'arrêtait, en lui demandant avec un air tellement.  
Tellement sensuel. Chaleureux. Sous-entendu. Erotique.  
Ou alors Clint avait trop d'imagination.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Quoi, "darling, stop" ?  
\- Ca fait deux semaines que tu te plains. Alors stop, arrête toi là, largue là, fais quelque chose.

Faire quelque chose.  
Bonne idée ça. Natasha avait toujours de bonnes idées. Mais Clint paru juste pantois, immobile, hésitant, parce que dans sa tête, il avait bien envie de faire quelque chose, mais il n'était pas sûr de lui.

\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, mais fais en sorte de plus la voir.  
\- Oh. J'ai une idée, dit-il promptement

Clint aurait dû se méfier de son idée. Elle était apparue aussi rapidement que Pietro quand il avait envie de l'enquiquiner. Mais l'archer oublia de réfléchir, et ils se retrouvèrent devant la fameuse copine. Lui et Natasha.

\- Clint ! Tu voulais me dire un truc ?  
\- Oui. En fait, je crois que c'est pas toi que j'aime. Mais Natasha.

Bon sang. En fait son idée était très mauvaise. Natasha avait raison, Clint aurait dû s'arrêter point final. Ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il devait arrêter. Mais non, voilà, maintenant il avait lancé son idée et il se retrouvait coincé dedans. Plus idiot que lui, pas sûr que ça existe.  
Ce qui était sûr, au contraire, c'est que l'archer n'osa alors plus regarder dans les yeux de la rouquine. Ni de son ex petite amie, défaite, confite, qui préféra s'avouer vaincue, et rapidement partir, non sans l'avoir giflé.

Il parait que ça donnait un bon genre, et qu'on repartait digne, quand on frappait quelqu'un.  
C'était faux. Clint se sentit aussi mal que son ex qui regretta et se trouva stupide.  
Frapper quelqu'un, ce n'était jamais que de la violence.

Mais il en restait que Natasha était toujours là. Que Clint aussi. Et que leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Tu disais la vérité, ou tu disais ça pour arrêter là ta relation futile ?

La question se posait, et honnêtement, Clint n'était pas sûr de vouloir répondre la vérité.

\- Oui ?  
\- Ca ne veut rien dire "oui". C'est une question à choix. Clint, réponds moi. Regarde-moi.

Comme en suivant l'ordre de Natasha, ses yeux se tournèrent vers ceux de la rouquine. Elle semblait très sérieuse.

\- ...La première option.

Il aurait voulu se mordre la langue très fort avant de prononcer ces trois mots, mais c'était trop tard, et si l'air autour d'eux était bon et pur, que la météo s'annonçait douce, l'archer, lui, attendait l'orage.  
Pourtant, il n'y eut rien de tout cela.  
Natasha hocha juste la tête.

\- Je vois.

Et avec un sourire amusé, elle se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa.

\- Je préfère ça. Cette relation, tu n'en avais vraiment pas besoin... Non ?

Clint, comprenant qu'il allait obtenir ce dont il rêvait sans le savoir, fut ravi.  
A cet instant il ne voulut plus tenter de casser un quelconque quatrième mur. Il voulait juste profiter du futur qui se profilait en hors champ de ce texte dont il n'avait pas conscience d'être le protagoniste.  
A cet instant, il répondit juste au baiser de Natasha.

\- Oh non...Pas vraiment. Je te préfère.  
\- Je préfère ça, darling.

Ce mot dans sa bouche, langoureux, savoureux. Destiné à l'amour

Fin


	16. La sieste de Clint

**Note :** Clintasha !

Elle l'avait affirmé, confirmée, surconfirmée, précisé, insisté : Natasha ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse. L'amour ce n'était pas pour elle. Ni les émotions en général d'ailleurs. Sauf peut-être quand elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis mais c'est tout.  
C'était un fait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever.  
Et pourtant. Pourtant, Clint faisait la sieste. Enfin "pourtant" et "Clint faisait la sieste" dans une même phrase ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, parce que de toute évidence, Clint faisait TOUT LE TEMPS la sieste. Ca aussi, c'était un fait affirmé et confirmé.  
Mais là où c'était surprenant, c'était comment Natasha le regardait.  
On aurait dit que la rousse pouvait le dévorer des yeux. Juste comme ça, juste parce qu'il faisait simplement la sieste. Ce qui était une habitude. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'archer, les caressant doucement. Tout le monde l'observa. Enfin, Tony et Steve en tout cas vu qu'ils étaient là.  
Elle sentit leur regard :

\- Quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle  
\- Tu caresses ses cheveux fit Steve doucement  
\- Mais il est mignon quand il dort.

Tony qui buvait son café, manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Quoi ? sortit-il, encore surpris  
\- Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
\- Nat... C'est juste que ces mots-là dans ta bouche c'est...

Natasha comprit où Tony voulait en venir et haussa les épaules. Elle observa l'archer avec un petit sourire :

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Budapest.  
\- Mais je pensais que l'amour pour toi c'était...  
\- Oui. Ça l'est parce que cet idiot est marié.

Il y eut un silence.  
Bien sûr, Natasha ne pouvait pas tant profiter de Clint, vu que celui-ci avait Laura et ses enfants. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer quand même. Tony ne put s'empêcher d'aller tapoter l'épaule de la rouquine.

\- Bon courage.  
\- Oh ça va. Je m'en remets bien. Et il ne sait pas ce que je lui fais quand il dort. Il ne sait pas non plus ce que je lui dis.

Elle n'en rajouta pas plus, et Steve les observa, se disant qu'il était dommage qu'ils se soient ratés.  
Quand Clint se réveilla plus tard, Natasha était toujours vers lui, mais avec plus de distance, et sans le toucher. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Tony et Steve paraissait l'observer avec tristesse, quelques fois, quand il était très près de la rouquine.  
Mais savait une chose : quand il faisait une sieste vers Natasha, c'était les meilleures siestes...


	17. L'île déserte 1

**Note :** La fic suivante sera sur le même thème que celle-ci, mais sera différente… Mais en gros c'est sur « Une île déserte »… ET C'EST CLINTASHA.

"Vous verrez, ça sera facile, il ne vous arrivera pas grand-chose, et ça sera vite réglé"  
C'est ça. Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Natasha frappa le sable avec ses pieds, alors que Clint soupirait une énième fois.

\- Clint. Je sais que tu n'entends rien, mais arrête de soupirer

Bien sûr, Clint n'entendait rien.  
Tout avait commencé il y a quelques heures, quand, la mission "facile et vite réglée" s'était retrouvée être un vrai naufrage. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et comme le suspect s'enfuyait, Natasha et Clint étaient partis sur un petit bateau pour le rattraper.  
Sauf que premièrement, le bateau volé du suspect, avait coulé, et vu la profondeur de l'océan, et la tempête, le suspect était mort.  
Secondement, leur bateau avait coulé aussi. Et ils s'étaient réveillés, échoués au large de cette petite île.

Minuscule île. Où il faisait chaud. Et où Clint avait perdu ses aides. Enfin non, ses aides avaient dû se perdre dans l'eau.  
Natasha l'observa.  
Elle finit par s'asseoir vers lui, laissant transcrire en signe :

"Je suis contente de m'être perdue avec toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que je sais qu'à nous deux, on va trouver le moyen de communiquer avec le SHIELD"  
"Nat', tu en demandes beaucoup"

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle savait aussi que si elle avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre, la communication aurait été plus difficile. Mais avec Clint tout était plus facile. C'est comme s'il la comprenait mieux que personne, comme s'il savait lire en elle. Non, en fait, il semblait savoir lire en tout le monde. Et ce, avec une nonchalance presque surprenante.  
Natasha se rapprocha encore un peu plus vers l'archer.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir.  
Mais la nuit pointa le bout de son nez, ils avaient faim, et soif, mais rien ne leur étaient venus. Alors il fut décidé de faire autre chose. Un bateau. Clint secoua la tête

"Je ne m'appelle pas Tony Stark. Je n'ai pas les moyens de faire un bateau avec ce qu'on a"  
"On a une vingtaine de palmiers, de l'herbe, et d'autres arbres. On va bien trouver quelque chose."  
"Il n'empêche que, moi je sais tirer des flèches."

Natasha secoua à son tour la tête, et soupira.  
Le SHIELD allait bien se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Ils n'avaient pas pu atterrir si loin.  
Clint sembla se coucher dans le sable. Natasha tapota son épaule

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"  
"Je vais dormir"

Elle secoua la tête, le soulevant

"Dors sur moi. Ca sera plus confortable.

Il y eut comme un silence. Alors qu'au fond, les deux étaient déjà silencieux. Puis, Clint fini par s'installer contre elle.  
Natasha savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, pour exprimer leur relation. Parce que Clint en savait déjà sûrement trop. Après tout, il y avait eu Budapest.  
D'ailleurs, au lieu de dormir, Clint caressa son visage, posant sa main très proche de ses lèvres.  
Il dit :

\- Tu dormiras aussi ?  
\- Non. Je dois veiller à trouver une solution  
\- Tu devrais dormir, Nat. On est coincés ici.  
\- On va s'en sortir.

Natasha savait une chose : elle ne laisserait pas ce crétin de Clint mourir parce qu'il n'aura pas eu son sandwich ou son café, le lendemain.  
Clint ne sembla pas dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, comme s'il veillait sur elle.  
Elle l'observa et fit

\- Je croyais que tu adorais dormir  
\- Mais là, tu ne dors pas  
\- On ne va pas dormir en même temps, qui sait ce qui peut arriver

Clint haussa les épaules, et attrapa brusquement Nat

\- On a de l'herbe, la nuit. On à tout

L'espionne secoua la tête

\- Idiot.

Mais elle avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et lui aussi.  
Peut-être qu'ils allaient mourir là. Sûrement que non, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient tout faire pour éviter ça. Mais bizarrement, elle se sentait rassurée. Clint avait cet effet sur les gens. Ou bien juste sur elle. Elle fini par se coller contre lui, s'installant différemment.  
Peut-être avait-il raison. Qu'il valait mieux dormir.  
Elle ferma les yeux. Et bizarrement, fut relativement sereine.  
Parce que Clint était là, et que sa présence, la rassurait clairement.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par un bruit d'hélicoptère. Apparemment le SHIELD les avait retrouvé.Bien sûr, ils allaient pouvoir dire adieu à la tranquillité. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose : cette tranquillité, elle la garderait quand même un peu avec elle.  
Parce que Clint serait toujours là pour elle.  
Et ça, elle n'en doutait pas


	18. L'île déserte 2

**Note :** Et donc ça a fini en poésie… C'est exactement le même thème de l'histoire mais voilà. …C'est un peu nul. Pardon xD (Et c'est toujours Clintasha)

Un trou perdu, un endroit sans rien.  
Une mission menée à bien.  
Mais l'attente, sur cette île vide,  
Ennuyait Clint trop avide.

Son café lui manquait.  
Tout comme son oreiller.  
Natasha le remarquait :  
Clint n'arrêtait pas de soupirer.

La mission était finie,  
Restait à ce qu'on vienne les chercher  
Natasha ne pouvait être dans le déni :  
L'ennui de Clint commençait à l'ennuyer.

Approchant de lui, elle décida de l'occuper.  
Embrassant ses lèvres, elle parvint à le déconcentrer.  
Souriante, sa seconde mission accomplie,  
Elle s'éloigna alors de lui.

Mais Clint ne comptait pas en finir là !  
Il alla lui attraper son bras  
Et répondit tendrement à son baiser.  
Ils ne purent plus s'arrêter.

Quand le SHIELD vint les chercher,  
Ils comprirent un fait :  
Ce qu'ils venaient d'interrompre était passionné  
Et était de l'amour sans guillemet.


	19. Trop jeune

**Note :** Alors faut savoir que j'ai tiré des « p'tits billets d'idées » dans ma boite à idée, et que comme par hasard je suis tomber sur une Hawksilver dont j'avais l'idée. De fait, c'est rigolo parce que juste avant je parlais à nagron des hawksilver… Donc voilà. Je lui dédicace.  
 **Note 2 :** J'écris aussi sur le défi « Trop de style » avec la figure de style « Allégorie » (pour plus de renseignements, allez ici : wyzwiz-fanfiction (l'est un peu mort mais z'inquiétez pas)  
 **Note 3 :** Et j'écris aussi sur « Ecrire en rimes » et les phrases « I've to take credit for this » « I think you mean blame »  
 **Note 4 :** Et faites comme si Clint a jamais été marié, merci

-

Il lui faisait face avec ce côté effronté, avec cette fierté, avec cet air presque trop arrogant. Vivant, bien présent. Il avait pris des balles, avait manqué de mourir, et pourtant, il tenait encore debout. Clint l'observa, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.  
Quelque part, derrière un mur, quelqu'un les observait. Une forme imaginaire, une forme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Les attraper.

Pietro se tenait vivant, plus que content. Et il s'approcha de l'archer, allant jusqu'à l'enlacer, tapotant son dos.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir !  
\- En même temps qu'elle idée de te prendre pour un bouclier.

Il y eut un rire. Clint n'avait pas tort, c'est aussi ce que Pietro avait pensé. Quand les balles l'avaient traversé, qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à aller assez vite. Qu'il avait manqué de marquer sa présence par son vide.

Le câlin fut de courte durée, mais la forme était heureuse comme jamais. Quelque chose était en train de se créer, elle en aurait donner sa main à couper.  
Et l'Amour se trompait jamais. Elle venait de naître, dans le cœur de Clint et Pietro, dans leurs deux esprits encore confiants que rien n'existait d'aussi important.

Mais le temps passa. Clint était toujours sur le dos de Pietro, Pietro derrière Clint, à observer son dos. Ils ne se lâchaient jamais et chacun l'avaient remarqué.  
Et puis il y eut le moment où l'Amour craqua. Où sa présence, était de partout, où ça pissait l'Amour de par tous les bords du QG des Avengers.  
Même Natasha désespérait. Même Thor avait compris. Même Tony appréciait. Même Steve savait que les deux n'étaient plus amis.

Mais Clint ne voulait pas. Parce que Pietro était bien plus jeune. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas se faire. Pietro s'était déclaré, peu avant et il l'avait rejeté pour cette raison.

\- Tu es trop jeune, je ne peux pas.

Le lendemain, on avait vu Pietro se laisser pousser la moustache. Sa sœur désespérait de voir son frère agir comme un idiot.

\- Il a peut-être juste peur d'avoir une relation, lui sortit-elle  
\- Ca serait un peu bête, non ? lâcha Pietro

Mais les faits étaient là, et Pietro ne pouvait pas se vieillir. Même quand il voulut voler la pierre du temps de Strange, voir si ça suffirait.  
Après avoir couru en long, en large et en travers d'une dimension miroir, il parla avec son Amour à lui. Mentalement. Parce que l'Amour savait écouter. L'Amour écouta donc, Pietro se lamenter, lui donnant des idées pour draguer.  
Il tenta tout. La moustache, donc. Les blagues vaseuses du genre « je suis assez vieux j'ai des cheveux blancs ». Les talons aux chaussures. Le maquillage. Pietro pensait si vite, et tant d'idées lui venait, qu'il se disait que l'Amour était de son côté.  
N'est-ce pas ?

Clint s'amusait, lui. Il devait bien l'avouer. Et quelque part, voir Pietro se démener à ce point lui plaisait. Pas par sadisme. Par autre chose. Une chose si grande, qui balançait son cœur, l'atteignait comme une cible.  
Un instant, Clint aurait pu voir Pietro en archer.  
Et il ne sut pas se cacher. Pietro le vit, en sourit. Pietro compris. Sa sœur avait raison. C'était réellement juste une raison qui ne valait rien en oraison.  
Une raison facile à réduire en poussière d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Je ne suis pas si jeune.  
\- Et je suis vieux, lâcha Clint  
\- Meh. Non. T'es tout pile à mon goût. Et pis je sais une chose.  
\- Quoi ? se demanda Clint, curieux  
\- T'as juste peur que je remarques tes rides. Mais t'es très beau même avec ça.

Il y eut un silence. Et Pietro s'avança :

\- C'est ta faute, aussi, t'as touché mon cœur comme une cible.  
\- Tu es poétique maintenant ?  
\- J'essaie, mais je suis pas très crédible, précisa Pietro avec un sourire en coin  
\- Non je trouve ça assez fascinant.

Ils étaient trop proches. Et Pietro, avec un petit sourire, se pencha vers cet idiot. Il l'embrassa sans prévenir, avec cette vivacité qui le caractérisait bien.

\- T'as bien aimé, avoue, lâcha-t-il ensuite  
\- Oui, admit alors Clint  
\- C'est parce que je suis jeune, profite.

Clint se laissa sourire, et l'embrassa à nouveau. L'Amour faisait la fête, rayonnait de bonheur, et probablement que tout le QG des Avengers également.

\- N'empêche, je peux m'attribuer le mérite d'avoir réussi à atteindre ton cœur, malgré ta vitesse, lui fit remarquer l'archer  
\- Je pense que tu voulais dire « la faute ».  
\- Tu peux dire, mais tu as fait la même chose.  
\- C'est vrai, on est tous les deux coupables.

Ils eurent un sourire, et Clint abandonna totalement sa stupide raison. Déraisonnable, Pietro l'était sans arrêt, c'est vrai. Mais Clint pouvait bien l'être de temps en temps aussi… Et tant pis pour l'âge, tant qu'ils pouvaient profiter.


End file.
